Crushing Hard
by RecessWasMyShoww
Summary: Grade 10 has started, TJ has given up the gang, vince, spinelli, gretchen and mikey had stayed together, and spinelli hasn't forgotten TJ, the rest have though, little did she know, TJ Might be in her Homeroom this year! Yikes how will this go, Enjoy! also ignore any spelling mistakes.
1. Highschool Begins

It was Grade 10, It had been exactly 5 years since The gang had been fully together, The reason why? TJ, They all stayed away from TJ, because he had decided he had enough of them, The reason why was unknown at the moment, the last conversation they had didn't end so well

 _"I've had enough of you losers!" TJ Said_

" _What do you mean Teej?" Spinelli asked confused_

 _"I mean i'm tired of hanging near all of you!" TJ Shouted_

 _"Why TJ?" Vince asked_

 _"You know damn well why vince!" TJ Yelled_

" _Calm down Theodore no need to yell" Gretchen Informed him_

 _"Shut up you Geek, I'm out of here" TJ Yelled_

Than TJ Just walked out of their lives, they hadn't talked to him for 5 years, in grade 6 he became king of the playground, in grade 7 He had started to date Ashley. A ,in Grade 8 is when TJ Had worked off that Fat and got rid of his red hat, and in Grade 9, TJ was the most popular boy in school, grade 10 Had finally come,

"Hey guys!" Spinelli Said to Vince, Gretchen and Mikey.

in grade 8, Gus had moved away due to his father getting Relocated once more, The gang (Except TJ) Were Devastated,

"Hello Spinelli" Gretchen Welcomed her

"Hello Dear friend" Mikey had smiled at her

"Hey Spin" Vince had Finally noticed she was there,

"So does anyone know when First period starts?" Spinelli Asked

"Same time it does every year.." Gretchen said while rolling her eyes

"Shut up i forget it sometimes" Spinelli said angriliy

They had all changed, Spinelli had become somewhat girly losing her boots and letting her hair free, Still the same temper though,

Mikey had lost some weight, and become better with poems,

Gretchen had become alot smarter and Lost her glasses and braces! and she stopped wearing dresses too

and Vince, he had become less Athletic for some reason, the gang didn't know why, but he was acting somewhat smarter like gretchen, except he was still the same in the clothing area.

The Bell had rung

"Well time to head to class my dear friends" Mikey said joyfully

"Great, another year another boring day" Spinelli said upset

"Its the best day of the year!" Gretchen Squealed

"Well, maybe this year ill get smarter!" Vince Said bored

and off they went, starting high school once more.

(To Be Continued)


	2. a Surprise indeed!

Chapter 2 (Sorry took so long! Been starting with school)

as they headed inside it was just like a normal day, They went and checked their homerooms, and all left for it,

except Spinelli was in for a surprise, cause when she got there, she seen someone she still had a crush on! TJ Deitweiler

he was there flirting with Ashley. A and Ashley. Q, Spinelli was disgusted

she than thought to herself " _What does he see in those ashley's? and why does he keep switching, he's dated like Ashley. A Seven times and Ashley. Q Eight.. What the hell is up with him and those ashleys?"_

 _"_ Uh Spinelli?" Someone asked

she turned to see Gretchen

"Gretch? you have the same homeroom as me?" Spinelli Questioned her

"Apparently." Gretchen answered

"Strange, i thought you would be put in like an honor class or something, oh well at least i'm not alone." She Grinned

"What exactly were you staring at?" Gretchen asked

Spinelli got nervous at the question

"Uh, i was uh... staring... Outside?" Spinelli said nervously

"Why?" Gretchen asked again

"Cause its beautiful today obviously" Spinelli said cheerfully

"No its not, it was raining earlier" Gretchen said confused

"Shut up already" Spinelli Snapped

"What classes do you have?" Gretchen asked Spinelli

"uhm... Science, P.E, Math.. Wait a god damn minute, When did i decide to take french?" Spinelli stared at her paper confused

"You took french?" Ashley. A Asked

"Whats it to you?" Spinelli glared"

"Oh nothing, Maybe if you can learn the language of love, you can actually learn to love" Ashley grinned

Spinelli than mumbled "Bitch"

"So Gretch, maybe we should go to Kelso's Today?" Spinelli asked

"Uh, maybe, im kind of hoping for homework" Gretchen grinned

"Oh jeez.. please don't give us homework on the first day" Spinelli mumbled

Okay, I know this chapter took long, im just getting settled into the first days of school, I'm going to try upload somewhat more during this week, I swear.

Byeee see you next chapter


	3. Oh MY!

during the class all spinelli could think about was TJ, she would peek a time or two thinking about how he looked so much hotter, after a hour the bell finally rung, and everyone Left, spinelli walked with gretchen to their second period (Science) which they had together,

"Gretch how the hell are you in the same science class as me? Your amazing at it" Spinelli asked

"I have no clue spinelli, maybe its just how it goes?" Gretchen answered

"ooookay than," Spinelli said

while they were walking spinelli sorta, zoned out cause she thought about TJ

 _"Oh my god he looked gorgeous, I can't believe i have him in my homeroom!"_

"Uh.. Spinelli?" Gretchen asked her

"WHAt?! i wasn't thinking about anything!" Spinelli Said nervously

"uh.. i wasn't really asking that, Speaking of, why'd you keep staring at that one guy in our class? err... what was his name again?" Gretchen thought for a minute

"his name is Theodore Jasper Detweiler, if you haven't forgotten he was the Leader of our group in kindergarden to grade 5" Spinelli answered

"Oh yes, TJ," Gretchen said disgusted

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Spinelli asked

"well, excuse my language but, he's an asshole" Gretchen answered

"What?! no he's not, he just.. ditched us no reason.. Okay maybe your right." Spinelli said

"Exactly, i am right, AND why were you staring at him?" Gretchen asked with an attitude

"Er.. i ... uh.. I... uh.." Spinelli started to choke

than the bell rung

"OH CRAP! we're going to be late!" Gretchen said and than ran

Spinelli sighed in relief and than chased after her

Meanwhile with TJ

"I can't believe it! Spinelli's in our class..." TJ said

"Its not a problem is it?" Ashley. A asked

"No.. Its just, ever since she.. ah nevermind im sorry to sound depressed" TJ Said

"No its okay Theodore, I mean come one we don't have to worry about her, See ya gotta get to class!" Ashley. A Said

she than kissed his cheek and ran to class

"Yeah.. see you.." TJ Said, he than walked to his class, Science.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH TJ Almost admitted why he left the gang, too bad your gonna have to wait! Hope you enjoyed the third chapter, fourth will be out tomorrow for sure! i mean i get off school EARLYY WOOOOOOOO, also

my Friend who's in grade 10, (Im in Grade 11, don't worry im old enough to write :) ) Wanted me to ask if some of you will check out his channel!

channel/UCUoj6iCy82YSRuQDRhz7TGQ

remove the space from youtube .com


	4. oooooooooh

Spinelli and Gretchen ran in, a few minutes later, TJ Showed up and spinelli noticed and Screamed in her mind, tj noticed and thought one thing

 _"You gotta be fucking kidding me"_

He than sat at the very back row

"OH great he's in our class" Gretchen said

"Yeah, that sucks" Spinelli said but she was lying

Gretchen thought _" Hm, she sounds different than usual"_

"Spinelli are you all right?" Gretchen asked

"Hm? What?" Spinelli looked

"Uh.. Never mind." Gretchen said

"Okay..?" Spinelli said

After school everyone was walking home

"So Spinelli how are you classes?" Mikey asked

"Terrible, im in Three with Theodore" Spinelli said

"Oh that must be terrible" Vince Said

"yeah it probably sucks" Mikey said

"yeah.. sure sucks." Spinelli mumbled

"OH Spinelli i need to talk to you later" Vince said

"Oh what for?" Spinelli asked

"Something about.. grade 5.." Vince chuckled

"oh... Oh... OH" Spinelli Said

"so will you?" Vince asked

"Sure, Bye guys we need to talk" Spinelli said

They both left and went to kelso's

"Ok spin i think i figured out why TJ's ignoring us" Vince said

"Why?" Spinelli said

"Well..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOH Too bad you gotta wait till next chapter


	5. We find out

"Well.. maybe its because that thing that happend in grade 5" Vince said

"What do you mean? I don't really remember" Spinelli asked

"when we tried our.. experiment" Vince answered

Spinelli than smacked him hard as ever

"SWEET JESUS" vince said while holding his face

"You Promised NEVER to speak of that" Spinelli angrily said

"Oh im so sorry muffin" Vince teased

"do you want to be hit again!?" Spinelli angrily said

"Im sorry!" Vince scaredly said

"I don't think he seen us kiss though" Spinelli said

"he did..." Vince mumbled

"WHAT?!" Spinelli said?

"He did see us kiss..." Vince said

"and you didn't tell me?" Spinelli said

"No..." Vince said

"Why..." Spinelli said

"Because..." Vince said

Lets see what TJ's Up to

"Ok Ashley we'll go see your grandparents" TJ said into a phone

he than hung up and turned to see Ashley Q

"Your going with ashley A? I thought you said we would go see that movie" Ashley said

"Oh shit, im sorry i must have forgotten" TJ said

"Its fine, just promise me tomorrow we'll go see it" Ashley Q Asked

"I promise we will" TJ Said

Ashley Q than left to her home

While TJ Was walking home he was thinking

"I can't believe im in three classes with Spinelli and one with vince" TJ Sighed

while walking he thought one thing

"How can i forgive them for what they did in grade 5... and didn't tell me..." TJ quietly mumbled

FLASHBACK

 _"Thanks for the rose mom!" TJ Said while running_

 _"Oh boy i can't wait to tell spinelli, im nervous and excited!" TJ said nervously_

 _Vince promised to tell spinelli to go to kelso's which she did, but Vince was there waiting for TJ and when TJ got there he overheard a convesrsation_

 _"So Vince you invited me here?" Spinelli said_

 _"Yeah, i invited you because someone wants to tell you something" Vince informed her_

 _"Who?" Spinelli said_

 _"can't say" Vince chuckled_

 _"oh.. OH..." Spinelli blushed abit_

 _"What?" Vince said_

 _"I see why you invited me here..." Spinelli smiled at vince_

 _"Uh i don't see..?" Vince said_

 _"you invited me here to do this" Spinelli said_

 _Spinelli than leaned in and kissed him_

 _TJ seen and was shocked_

 _vince looked at TJ and TJ stared back_

 _TJ dropped the rose and ran away_

 _Vince didn't say anything except accepted the kiss_

 _The next day it happend..._

 _"I've had enough of you losers!" TJ said_

 _"What do you mean Teej?" Spinelli said_

 _"I mean im tired of hanging near all of you!" TJ Shouted_

 _"Why TJ?" Vince asked_

 _"You know damn well why vince!" TJ Yelled_

 _"Calm down Theodore no need to yell" Gretchen informed him_

 _"Shut up you geek, im out of here" TJ yelled and than walked away_

TJ Sighed

"I can't believe you vince.. i can't believe you...

TJ Kept walking until it was night

End of chapter 5

Well that was interesting.


	6. Uh oh

" so thats why you think TJ's ignoring us?" Spinelli asked

"Yes..." Vince Answered

at that moment, you wouldn't believe who walked in, it was TJ

Vince and spinelli noticed and TJ sat down and ordered his usual drink

"Should we ask him if thats why he's been ignoring us?" Spinelli whispered

"No.. we should leave him" Vince whsipered

TJ was just sipping his drink

"Oh im going for it" Spinelli said

"NO Spinelli!" Vince tried to call her back

spinelli poked TJ's back which caused him to turn

TJ just stared at her and was thinking

 _"what the hell does she want?"_

"What do you want?" TJ Said with a little aggression

"I want to know why you di-" Spinelli was cut off

Vince was pulling her back

"Sorry theodore!" Vince Smiled

TJ Glared at vince which made him scared

"Why did you do that?!" Spinelli said while hitting vinces arm

"CAuse your going to make him think we're creepy!" Vince said

Spinelli stopped and looked inside

"But i want to know why he ditched us.." Spinelli sadly said

"i told you, its because me and you kissed by this door" Vince said

Spinelli just looked at vince and back at TJ

"But.. but..." Spinelli said

"Its okay spin, you'll forget about him." Vince said

Vince walked away heading home

Spinelli just stared inside

"Thats gonna take long vince..." Spinelli said while looking at TJ

she went inside and ordered a soda and sat at the counter, she was 3 seat's away from TJ

TJ looked at her but she didn't notice

TJ moved over 3 seats beside her

"So you wanted to ask me something?" TJ Said

"Oh.. yeah.. nevermind about that." Spinelli said quietly

"No its fine spin" TJ Said and than he patted her head and left

"spin.. he hasn't called me that in forever..." Spinelli said while holding her head

She finished her soda and left for him

TJ was waiting for her..?

"Uh.. what are you doing?" Spinelli asked

"Well, i got nothing else to do so i guess ill walk with you.. if thats okay." TJ answered

"S-sure.." Spinelli said

They were walking home than spinelli than asked

"TJ, why'd you ditch us..?" Spinelli asked

TJ gulped

"Well... because..." TJ was choking

He remembered how she kissed Vince

"Because... i had to" TJ said

"What do you mean?" Spinelli asked

"you wouldn't understand" TJ Said and walked into his home

Spinelli just stared as he left

"I.. do understand, cause you seen me kiss vince" Spinelli Whispered

she walked back to kelso's into the alley where TJ was apparently seen them kiss

She seen a rose and picked it up, a note was attached

" _Dear Spinelli, We've been bestfriends for years now! and i just have to tell you, I've had the biggest crush on you since the experiment, I hope i don't ruin our friendship, Love TJ"_

She just stared at it, she held it close to her and walked home

TJ seen her outside the window carrying something but he didn't know what, all he noticed was the note

She walked into her house and layed on her bed

She quietly sobbed, The tough spinelli, was crying.

the next day, she was about to head to school, she ate breakfast got ready and left, she had put the rose in a special place, her vase from Rose's since grade 4, all from a Secret Admirerer, but she figured out it was TJ, there was a reminder on a sticky saying "Remember to tell him"

On her way to school, she seen TJ, he was getting his car and noticed her, and asked

"You want a lift?" TJ Smiled

"Uh... sure" Spinelli said

She got in and TJ drove them both to school, as he was walking in he noticed vince, mikey and gretchen, he walked by and spinelli walked to them

"where you just in the same car as TJ!?" Gretchen Freaked

"Yeah why?" Spinelli said

"HE's A FAGGOT" Vince said

"No he's not!" Spinelli said

"I must agree spinelli he's a douchebag now" Mikey said

"You think that but i don't!" Spinelli angrily said while walking away

"UH oh..." Gretchen said

"Oh..." Vince said

"look what we've done!" Mikey said

Spinelli walked away, TJ noticed her angry and wondered what had happend, but Ashley Q Got his attention

"Were you just staring at that Tomboy FREAK?" Ashley Q Said

"No no no, i was staring at... a girl" TJ Said

"You better have been" Ashley Q said and walked away

"TJ chased after spinelli after Ashely Q was out of sight

"Whats wrong spinelli?" TJ asked

"Hm? Oh nothing." Spinelli said

"Don't lie to me, i know when you lie" TJ said

"leave me alone will ya?" Spinelli said Angrily as she sped up

"No!" TJ said as he sped up

From afar Vince Gretchen and mikey seen

"She's ditched us too..?" Gretchen said

"Yep.." Vince said

"And its all our faults.." Mikey said

The END of Chapter 6!

IT's EXTRA LONGER


	7. Oh sweet jesus

"So those jerk's we're calling me names?" TJ Said

"Yep, your not much as a douche before" Spinelli said

"so you thought i was a douche?" TJ Looked at her

"well.. uh.. er... sorta!" Spinelli said

"nah its fine, Im just glad you ditched those losers" TJ Said

Spinelli remembered what he said before

 _"I've had enough of you losers!" TJ Yelled_

She remembered he was different than before, he lost his hat and his personality

"Well, I know one thing, the Ashley's aren't going to like me.." Spinelli said

"IF they don't i won't hang out with em" TJ said

"Are you sure?" Spinelli said

"Yep" TJ said

"DEITWEILER" someone said

He turned to see Ashley A and Ashley Q

"What?" TJ Said

"What are you doing with this Tomboy Freak?" Ashley Q Said

"Hanging out with her" TJ Said

"What do you mean?" Ashley A Said

"I, Am, hanging out with her." TJ Repeated

"Why Exactly, shouldn't she be with that fatty, nerd and Athletic faggot?" Ashley Q Said

"No, she shouldn't, don't like it don't talk to me" TJ Said

"We're not complaining, we just want to change her outfit abit" Ashley A Said

"You okay with that spinelli?" TJ asked

"sure, i guess" Spinelli said

They brought spinelli to a store and bought her a skirt and T-shirt and a nice jacket and a Nice hat that they liked

"Wow, i can't believe it, you look... amazing" Ashley Q said

"Thats correct!" Ashley A said

"You think so..?" Spinelli said

"Of course Spinelli" Ashley Q said

They took spinelli back to school

"Your finally acceptable to us spinelli" Ashley Q said

"thanks, if i ever need more ill come to you" Spinelli said

"Alright Ashley S" Ashley A said

they both left

"Ashley s... i like it..." Spinelli whispered

"Hey Teej!" Spinelli said

"Oh Hey Spinelli" TJ Said

"Ah ah ah, Its Ashley S now." Spinelli said

"Huh?" TJ said confused

"Well, the ashley's are nice to me, and the name ashley has grown on me" Ashley. S Said

"Okay Ashley, you wanna see a movie after school?" TJ Said

"Sure Teej" Ashley. S said

Gretchen was listening and watching from afar

"I can't believe her..." Gretchen sadly said

Gretchen ran back to tell Mikey and vince what she seen

"she.. she..." Gretchen almost broke into tears

"What? she what?" Vince was worried

"She's Ditched us for TJ and the ashleys..." Gretchen almost cried

"WHAT?! THE ASHLEYS?!" Vince Yelled

"She's calling herself.. Ashley. S" Gretchen quietly said

"Oh Great.. we lost TJ now spinelli.." Vince said

"Well it is kinda our faults.." Mikey said

"What you talkin bout mikey?" Vince Said

"I mean we made fun of TJ, they were bestfriends since kindergarden to grade 5" Mikey said

"And.. its obvious she still wants him as a bestfriend.." Gretchen said

"Oh... its all our faults..." Vince said and sat down

"So what should we do?" Mikey asked

"Apologize?" Vince said

"or.. forget about her..." Gretchen said

"We already lost TJ lets not lose her too!" Vince Said

and off they went to apologize

"Spinelli may we talk to you?" Vince asked

Ashley. S looked at vince

"...No" Ashley. S said

"great so we need to talk abo... wait what?" Vince said

"Im not talking with you cause your a douchebag" Spinelli said and walked away

"But Spinelli!" Vince tried to grab her

Vince's arm got grabbed and pulled away, it was TJ

"Her name isn't spinelli, it's Ashley. S" TJ said angrily

"no its not its Spinelli!" Vince Angrily said

"Thats her last name douchebag" TJ Said

"I've had enough of you TJ!" Vince went to hit him

TJ caught his fist and twisted it, And than knee'd him in the gut and vince fell to the floor

"Shouldn't be a douche to every girl you meet after you've kissed em once" TJ said

TJ walked away while vince just held his gut while on his knee's

Vince tried to get up but was to hurt to, not by the knee to his gut, by the way Spinelli and TJ acted to him

as he got up and seen them walking away

he couldn't help but feel that he caused TJ To leave, and than spinelli, cause he accepted the kiss from spinelli, and he knew how much TJ loved her

But.. he also loved her


	8. AND WE ARE BACK!

Before we start, i'd like to apologize for being EXTREMELY late on this, can't help with my school work and working on some things, i will finish this soon don't worry

As Vince walked back to his friends upset and almost heartbroken he had to do something to get spinelli back with them.

"Well we've lost her?" Gretchen asked

"Not yet gretchen, not yet" Vince said determined

NOW TO TJ AND SPINELLI

"Thanks for helping me back there TJ" Spinelli smiled

"no problem Ashley" TJ said

"Ashley? OH RIGHT!" Spinelli almost freaked out (For some unknown reason?)

"so, what are you doing Later this weekend?" TJ asked

"either sleep at be at kelso's with th-" Spinelli stopped

"With them?" TJ Asked

"Yeah.. Turns out thats off for a long time" Spinelli sadly said while smiling

"Yeah.. I guess" TJ said

BACK TO VINCE AND THE OTHERS

"YOUR GOING TO DO WHAT?!" Gretchen yelled

"I'm going to Ruin their Friendship" Vince Said

"How exactly Are you going to pull this off?" Mikey asked

"a secret admirer, I'll need gretchen to write the stuff though" Vince asked

"Fine.. BUT im doing this for Spinelli not for us!" Gretchen answered"

"Alright with me" Vince said"

And so the three wrote the first note and placed it in her locker (Cliche Amiright?)

"One sec Teej i gotta head to my locker" Spinelli said while walking in another direction

She opened her locker and found the note, she read it and it said

"You look Beautiful today, I hope you'll meet me soon ;) -Your Secret Admirer"

Spinelli was just confused and looked around hoping to see who placed it soon

"Hey" TJ said

Spinelli was startled and jumped forward

"OH Jesus teej!" Spinelli angrily said

"Uh sorry, Whats that?" TJ asked

"Its nothing!" Spinelli answered

"Can i see it?" TJ asked

"Uh afraid not, Its nothing important" Spinelli answered

"Than why is it a problem if i see it?" TJ Asked

"You just can't see it!" Spinelli angrily answered

The bell rung and Spinelli ran for her class but she dropped the note behind

TJ noticed and picked it up and read it

TJ was sorta upset that someone wrote this to her, from afar Vince was watching

"They've fallen for the bait." Vince grinned

A couple months later with all these Notes showing up, it was now Christmas

TJ was very Eager to ask spinelli who was writing her these notes, so he called

"Spinelli?" TJ asked

Spinelli had picked up and answered"

"Yes Teej?" Spinelli answered

"Who's writing you these notes?" TJ asked harsh

"How'd you find out about the notes?" Spinelli angrily questioned

"You dropped the first one you got.." TJ answered harshly

"I Told you that you couldn't Read IT!" Spinelli was getting furious

"WHO IS WRITING YOU THESE?!" TJ Angrily said

"YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW!" Spinelli furiously said

She hung up, Furious, she punched the wall and it broke through

she walked to the dresser and looked at the last picture they took when all together, Grade 4

The Final day of it, she remembers it like it was yesterday, they did an awesome prank, got everyone icecream, and TJ Almost got in trouble

She missed 3rd street school, So she decided to walk back to it

When she got there she seen some 4th graders, 5 of them, one of them wearing a cap, one wearing some nice boots, a nerdy looking one, weak one, and one who looked likes he writes poems, She seen their group in them, what they we're doing exactly was sitting around Old Rusty.

The girl with boots noticed her and ran towards her

Spinelli was kinda confused at first, but the little girl had a couple questions

"are you a teenager?" She asked

"Yep" Spinelli answered

"What do you do when you like a boy?" She asked

"Thats a big question for someone your age, Do you have a crush on someone?" Spinelli asked her back

"Mhm" She answered

"Is it that boy in the cap?" Spinelli smiled

"How'd you know?" the little girl asked

"Cause my group was like yours, im going to guess the one with the glasses gets all the good grades, Your the tough one, the small one is the weakest one and probably the newest and that other kid likes poetry, and the kid in the cap is your leader." Spinelli said

"Thats.. all correct" The little girl was confused

"I was in your same position little one," Spinelli told her

"We're you?" The little girl asked

"Mhm, it was about 6 years ago, we had an experiment and well, my perspective changed on him alot" Spinelli answered

"Do you think ill grow up like you?" the little girl asked

"Hopefully not, My group has fallen apart." Spinelli answered

"Oh, thats kinda sad, Well my name is Spinally" The little girl said

"Thats very similliar to my last name young one, I feel like thats your last name." Spinelli smiled

"Your right.. What are you Psychic?" Spinally asked

"No, also my name's Spinelli" Spinelli answered

"OH! your THE spinelli?" Spinally joyfully asked

"you've heard my name somewhere?" Spinelli Asked

"Mhm, Its spray painted on the side of the school, along with a picture of you guys, storys were you guys were the people who kept this school the same for the next generation." Spinally said

"Thats very true, Who told you this?" Spinelli asked

"Some cliche group called the Tylers" Spinally answered

"Brothers with the Ashleys?" Spinelli asked

"Mhm, How'd you?" Spinally was about to ask

"They were some cliche group when i was in grade four." Spinelli said

"Oh! we seem like younger you's." Spinally said

"Yes, yes you do, if there ever comes a time where you have a chance to meet alone with that boy in the cap, Tell him you like him, chances are he likes you back" Spinelli said and started to walk away

"Hey spinelli?" Spinally said

"Hm?" Spinelli looked back

"Can you come back here another time to answer some more questions?" Spinally asked

"I'd be glad to." Spinelli answered and than walked away.

THE END Of chapter 8

Now, Spinally is a very simillar name, Mostly cause i don't give a single fuck.


	9. Its getting Awkward

And Like that, Spinelli promised the Young Spinally (still don't give a fuck about her name) to come back, and spinelli did, the next day..

The Next Day

it was Saturday, Spinelli felt like sleeping in but she promised little spinally she'd be there today, she groaned cause she was tired still, But she got up anyway put on an out, than a jacket and a Pair of boots, They felt uncomfortable..

"been awhile since i worn some boots" Spinelli said to herself

Spinelli grabbed a pack of pop-tarts before leaving

"Ashley where are you going?" She Heard a familliar voice

she turned around, to see TJ

"How'd you get in my house?" Spinelli asked

"Your mom let me in, made some bacon and eggs for you." TJ answered

"Who did? my mom or you?" Spinelli asked

"Me!" TJ said sounding proud

"So, My mom just let you in, you made me breakfast, when i might've been sleeping in?" Spinelli glared

"Uh... Yeah?" TJ said

"You moron.." Spinelli facepalmed

"So where are you going?" TJ Asked once more

"Out." Spinelli answered

"To where?" TJ Asked

"What are you my dad?" Spinelli stared

"No, wait.. are you heading to meet those losers?!" TJ Said

"Of course not TJ don't be silly, I promised someone i'd meet with them today though." Spinelli said

"Who?" TJ asked

"Do i really have to tell you?" Spinelli asked him back

"Ill give you ten bucks." TJ Said

"Fine.. A little girl" Spinelli said

TJ handed her the ten bucks and spinelli shoved it in her pocket

"A Little girl.. What for?" TJ asked

"She wants to know about teenager stuff.." Spinelli said

"Oh, Do you mind if i come?" TJ Asked

"I mind unless you give me twenty bucks" Spinelli smiled

TJ Handed her twenty bucks and tagged along

They started walking to third street school

"You promised her you'd be here today?" TJ Asked

"Of course." Spinelli answered

When they got there, it was the same group of five on the jungle gym

"Woah, They look awfully familliar" TJ said

"You would not believe." Spinelli said

Spinally noticed spinelli and ran quickly

"Hi spinelli!" Spinally said joyfully

"Hey Spinally." Spinelli smiled

"Spinally..?" TJ asked

"Her last name." Spinelli answered

"Oh, ok." TJ said

"Who's this creep?" Spinally asked

"He's TJ." Spinelli answered

"T..J?" Spinally asked

"Theodore Jasper Detweiler" Spinelli said

"HEY! why'd you tell her my whole name?" TJ asked

"To jog her memory, our names spray painted on the side of school" Spinelli said

"OH NO WAY! MY FULL NAMES ON THE SIDE?!" TJ Ran to check the wall

Spinelli laughed as he ran away

"Was that boy your crush?" Spinally Whispered

"Mhm, WAIT WE'RE GETTING OFF TOPIC!" Spinelli Panicked

"He looks like the leader of my group!" Spinally said

"speaking of which, whats your group leaders name?" Spinelli asked

"His name is Jack, But we call him Jackal, Cause he likes to be alone, and is mostly active at dawn and dusk" Spinally said

"Clever." Spinelli laughed

"Alicia chose the name, cause she knows the most." Spinally said

"The smart one?" Spinelli asked

"Mhm." Spinally answered

"Now, to your questions?" Spinelli asked

"oh yeah, I can't seem to get alone with Jackal, like i said, he likes to be alone.." Spinally looked back

The other kids waved and she waved back

"What do you think i should do?" Spinally asked

"Well, Im pretty sure alicia won't care if you tell infront of her, But the other guys, Maybe." Spinelli said

"Okay, I guess i can try that, but what if it doesn't work?" Spinally asked

"Then, You hope for the best" Spinelli answered

Spinally asked spinelli questions for a couple hours while TJ tried to erase his name off the wall, they eventually had to go

"Bye Spinelli!" Spinally said

"Bye spinally!" Spinelli waved

she turned to TJ

"Got your name off the wall?" Spinelli asked

"no... and i got detention here somehow" TJ Said confused

Spinelli was more confused

"what..?" Spinelli said

"I don't know" TJ Said

"Okay, Well i need to head home." Spinelli said

"Yeah, I need to head to your home too cause im crashing tonight." TJ Said

"What?" Spinelli turned

"Already asked your mom! its offical!" TJ than started running

"TJ!" Spinelli ran after him

Later that night

"I can't believe you convinced my mom to let you stay the night" Spinelli glared

"Im just that charming." TJ said

Spinelli smacked TJ

"TJ held his face

"Ow!" TJ Said

"Shouldn't make it seem like you charmed my mom" Spinelli smiled

"You win.." TJ Said

"Where exactly are you sleeping?" Spinelli asked

"downstairs or on an air mattress in here" TJ Answered

"I feel like downstairs would be better.." Spinelli said

"huh? Why?" TJ asked

"Cause i sometimes snore loud and i might wake you up" Spinelli chuckled

"Oh, Ok" TJ said

TJ started to head downstairs, until she knew he was gone she wouldn't change, then he was fully downs and spinelli changed into her sleeping clothes (Its a t-shirt and her underwear)

Spinelli got in her bed and covered up

 _"Thank god TJ didn't sleep up here" She thought_

she couldn't fall asleep though, and TJ was still awake

"I wonder if i should go check if spinelli's awake.. If she is maybe we can watch a movie to get us sleepy" TJ said to himself

he got up and started heading upstairs, He forgot to knock on spinelli's door and just opened it

"Spinelli? You awake?" TJ Asked

"Yeah teej?" Spinelli said

"You wanna watch a movie until we're sleepy?" TJ asked

"Sure, it'd be better than sitting in bed" Spinelli answered

Spinelli than got up which Made TJ Go wide eye'd

"What?" Spinelli asked

"I figured out why you didn't want me to sleep in here" TJ Smirked

Spinelli looked down and seen her underwear was showing

"JEEZ TEEJ!" Spinelli said while covering her underwear while blushing

"Meet ya downstairs" TJ said and left

Spinelli was embarrassed while putting on some pants, she got downstairs and seen TJ looking at the movies

"What movie are we watching?" Spinelli asked

"I want a big long movie, almost as big as you-" TJ stopped

"Big as my what?" Spinelli asked

"erm.. Bed?" TJ answered

"My bed's pretty big i guess" Spinelli said

"Yeah!" TJ awkwardly said

They sat down and started watching

Spinelli looked down and seen how big her breasts (Boobs) have gotten, she then realized

"You Pervert!" Spinelli said and smacked him

"Ah! what'd i do?!" TJ asked

"I know where you we're staring" Spinelli glared

"Oh.. uh.." TJ mumbled

"Your lucky I don't mind cause im tired" Spinelli smiled

"ok." TJ said

after they watched a movie Spinelli fell asleep

TJ Debated weather or not to take her upstairs

He decided to take her upstairs

he picked her up and carried her up and placed her in her bed

She looked really uncomfortable with her pants on

But he would feel really awkward taking them off for her

 _"Come on its just spinelli! she's your best friend i think it will be fine" TJ though_

He went to remove her pants and started to pull them off to make her comfortable

After he pulled them off and put them on the ground he started to go downstairs

he Layed on the couch and than fell asleep

The END of chapter 9

I wonder what will happen to TJ in chapter 9


End file.
